Snow
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Bakura and Anzu are celebrating Rin and Akio's first Christmas, but they're not alone. *Set after a Theif's commitment*


Hey ya'll! Merry Christmas! To those of you that don't celebrate Christmas, Happy new year and Happy winter! I don't own Yugioh and never will. If I did, well, let's just say it would be...warped. Review please! Oh, and this takes place after a Theifs commitment if anyone was confused.

This is for you Sorceress of the Nile! Hope you get better soon XD

* * *

_Set 6 monthes after Rin and Akio were born..._

"Bakura, I don't think the tree is quite right. It's too crooked."

Bakura looked down at Anzu, glowering a little. "If you're so smart, then you fix the damn tree!"

Anzu rolled her eyes, walking over to the tree and adjusting it a little. The tree was still crooked, but not as crooked as before. She smiled a little. "Maybe next year, we should get a plastic tree."

"Agreed, saves us the trouble of picking up the needles."

Anzu laughed. "Don't get me started on last year."

Bakura's face went dead pan for a minute as he remembered picking up the needles last year. Anzu had been three months pregnant at that time and already, she had been crabbier than he was. It was quite a stressful second Christmas for them, but it hadn't been so bad. This year, it was going to be a big reunion with everyone from their highschool and Anzu's family.

Anzu entwined her fingers with his and gave him a kiss. He eagerly responded back, but was dismayed when she left to go answer the door. Walking into the living room, The Ishitars walked in; Marik had a smile on his face and Elecktra had Amba on her hip. Elecktra gave the millenium ring spirit a cheeky smile. "Hey Bakura, Merry Christmas!"

"Hmph," Bakura replied. "Bah Humbag

"Scrooge!"

Marik shook his head, a smile on his face. "Could you two get along for just one day?"

"...No," Both of them replied, glancing at each other. Anzu shook her head, taking Amba from Elecktra and handing the one year old a candy cane. The baby was delighted and she shoved it in her mouth, getting out of Anzu's arms and toddled around the house. Elecktra shook her head, a curious look in her eyes.

"Hey, Anzu," she began. "Where are Rin and Akio?"

Anzu smiled. "They're sleeping at the moment, I'll bring them down when everyone arrives. Mom is especially excited about seeing them, alonng with Dad."

At that minute, the door bell rang again and in walked Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai, Honda, Shizuka, and Ryou. All of them embraced, except for Bakura. Anzu looked at Mai, a grin on her face. "Mai, when is the baby due?"

Mai gave a smile. "May, and we're very excited," she replied, patting the small bump on her belly. "Jou wants a boy, but I keep telling him it's a girl."

"Hey, it could be a boy!" Jounouchi replied, grinning. Shizuka shook her head, clutching Honda's hand in hers.

"Jou, you should know that Mai is almost always right. It's womens intuition."

Honda laughed. "Yeah Jou," he said. "It's going to be a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Yugi and Anzu laughed. "You two," Anzu said between laughter. "Cut it out."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, it's Christmas!"

Anzu turned back to Ryou, looking curious. "Where's Miho?"

Ryou frowned. "She had to go on a buisness trip, but she'll be back tomorrow."

Shizuka nodded. "At least you won't be alone tonight," she said softly. "Speaking of which, where is Isis and Rishid?"

Marik looked out the window. "They're in Egypt with Simon," he said. "They won't be here this year, but they sent their wishes and they'll be here for New years."

Anzu nodded, feeling Bakura wrap his arms around her and she smiled. Her smile widened when she heard her parents and Hiro walk in; her brother's arm in the arm of a young woman. She recognized this woman as her sister-in-law, Michiru. Anzu hugged all four of them. "Thanks for coming, Mom, Dad, Hiro, Michiru," she said warmly. "Now, I'll be right back."

Anzu smiled as she walked away, walking up the stairs and into a room that held two cribs. In one, she pulled out a baby with soft white hair and blue eyes, wearing a red dress. Anzu pressed Rin to her. "Merry Chirstmas, Rin," she murmured and then walked over to the other crib, pulling out baby with brown hair and brown eyes. Anzu kissed his head. "Merry Christmas, Akio."

She walked down the stairs with the babies in her arms, smiling brightly. Miku grinned as she saw her grandchildren and took Rin from Anzu's arms, clutching the baby to her. "Oh, baby Rin! Grandma is so happy to see you!"

Arashi smiled and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his wife. "And she's happy to see her Grandpa too."

Hiro took Akio from Anzu, tossing him in the air. "And how's my favorite little nephew!"

Bakura smirked. "He's your only nephew."

"And your point is?"

Elecktra laughed and picked up Amba, who was still sucking on her candy cane. She looked outside and her eyes widened. "Guys! It's snowing! Let's go outside!"

They all ran outside, watching in awe as snow fell outside. Rin laughed as the snow fell on her face and she waved her hands in the air. Anzu took Bakura's hand into hers, seeing his annoyed face when he saw snow. Anzu leaned her head on his shoulder. "Bakura, I have a question for you," she said sweetly.

Bakura cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Anzu took Akio from Hiro, seeing as he looked at the snow in wonder. "When the snow melts, what does it become?" She asked with a smile.

Bakura looked at her strangely. "It becomes water, didn't you pay attention in school?"

Anzu giggled and shifted Akio to her shoulder. "No silly," she began with a smile. "It becomes spring."

Bakura thought for a moment, then nodded and took her hand. Anzu looked at Akio, seeing as he brought his tiny little hand up to her face, watching her with gentle brown eyes. Anzu almost thought for a momeent that he could see what she saw, and it brought a smile to her lips. Akio patted her face and then stretched his arms to Rin.

Anzu handed Akio to Miku, who handed Rin to Michiru. Bakura wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his head on hers. Anzu looked up at him with a joyful smile. "Merry Christmas, Bakura."

"Merry Christmas, Anzu."

* * *

Just a little Christmas one shot I thought of. I got the whole idea from when snow melts, it becomes spring from Fruits basket. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
